


Kingdom hearts: Heartless

by Wendy0W



Series: Kingdom hearts: the Keyblade's spirit [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy0W/pseuds/Wendy0W
Summary: Today was not a good day for Sora. Not only was his island attacked, but he then wakes up in an unknown town and seeing a girl the others can’t see. What is going on?!
Series: Kingdom hearts: the Keyblade's spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593214
Kudos: 1





	1. The visitors

It was a sunny day at the Destiny islands. Two boys, one with spiky brown hair and one with long silver hair were playing together, leaving the third person alone.  
« Why? Why don't they talk to me? Why do they ignore me? I want to play too! »  
That person was following Sora, the brown-haired boy, while he was racing the other one named Riku.

The three of them suddenly noticed a man and woman walking by the sea. Sora didn't pay them too much attention, but Riku talked to the man, while ignoring the woman by their side. When he came back, he said that what they talked aboutas a secret. The last kid on the island couldn't help but wonder what this was all about, especially because someone looking a lot like Sora was now walking by Riku's side.

Only ten minutes later, the four of them saw the same man and woman but with different hair color walking on the bridge. Once the woman noticed them, she jumped off the bridge to go in front of them. After looking at them for a while, she started to laugh. This caused Sora and Riku to be perplexed, while the Sora look alike stared at the man sill standing on the bridge. Then the blue-haired girl said:  
« One of you might be special enough. Hey, you two mind telling me your names? »

Sora and Riku both told their names, while the Sora look alike and the fourth kid on the island both said « I don't have one » at the same time. Not that it mattered anyway: no one was listening to these two, as usual. The girl asked another question:  
« Sora, do you like Riku? »  
« Of course I like him, he's my best friend! »  
The girl smiled when she heard this answer.  
« Good. So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost– or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone– you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay? »

The two kids looked at each other, worried by these words: the girl knew what she was talking about, almost like she lived it before. In order to make them smile again, the woman pat the children's heads. Then, with this discussion still in mind, the kids walked away.


	2. The door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has a weird dream, in which he hears a voice he doesn't recognize.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was floating in water. « I've been having these weird thoughts lately... » As he started to fall deeper down, he couldn't help but wonder: « Like, is any of this for real, or not? » The child then closed his eyes as the light in front of him faded and he sank into the water. Suddenly, he felt the ground under his feet, and opened his eyes to find himself at the Destiny islands' beach.

While his eyes got used to the light, Sora saw Riku looking at the horizon in the sea. The brown-haired boy walked towards his childhood friend, but he recoiled as the sea formed a gigantic wave in front of said friend. The boy with silver hair then turned around and extended a hand to Sora. The boy ran in order to grab it, but he got pushed away by the water. Riku was still looking at him with his hand outstretched, but Sora didn't manage to grab that hand, because the water was stronger than him.

Sora then saw the sky through the water and went back on his feet. He then saw a red-haired girl waiting for him on the shore. He greeted his other childhood friend, Kairi, and walked towards her. She was laughing and seemed really happy to see the young boy, but her expression changed suddenly as she looked up at the sky. Sora looked in the same direction than her, only to see himself falling from the sky.

As if it wasn't enough, he started to feel himself falling! Kairi looked at him in shock, and tried to catch him before it was too late, but she failed. Sora then hit the water and fell through the dark. The fall lasted several seconds, then the boy felt the floor under his feet again. He was trying to figure out where he was in the dark when a flock of birds started to flight, revealing the floor in the process. Sora was standing on a green stained glass representing seven people with hats, several animals, and most of all, a young girl wearing a blue and yellow dress and holding a bitten apple.

Sora looked around, when he heard a voice. It was saying:  
« So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? »  
Wondering what that voice meant, Sora stepped to the center of the stained glass. He stopped walking when three columns raised from the floor.  
« Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well. »

There was an object on top of each column: a sword, a scepter and a shield. The boy walked forward to grab the sword. The same mysterious voice came to his ears.  
« The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek? »  
After examining the sword carefully, Sora agreed.  
« Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange? »

The boy didn't know what to answer to this. While the shield's fonction was obvious, he didn't know what the scepter was for. This is why he choose to sacrifice the shield. After all, Riku said that attack was the best defense, didn't he?  
« The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power? »  
Sora agreed again, still unsure about his choice.

« You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the gardian. Is this the form you choose? »  
The young boy agreed one last time. He was really confused: he felt like he heard that voice before. He was trying to find out when, but the ground shallowed the pillars, making him lose his balance. The stained glass shattered under his feet, making him fall. Again. This was really tiring.

He saw another stained glass, a blue one. This one represented another girl wearing a blue dress. Sora landed safely on it. The sword he chose earlier appeared in his hand.  
« You've gained the power to fight. »  
When the boy swang his sword, the voice spoke again.  
« All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. »

Sora turned around, only to see some small black creatures with yellow eyes raising from the ground. Following his instinct, the boy fought them the same way he fought with Riku at the island. Almost every creature disappeared, but one went around him to strike the boy from behind.  
« Behind you! »  
Sora could hear the panic in the voice. It sounded like a girl's voice, but he still didn't know when he heard it before.

Listening to the voice, the young boy turned around and fought again. The black creatures were really strange: they seemed to be able to hide in the floor, where he couldn't hit them. The fight ended when one used this ability and created a black spot on the stained glass. This spot grew, and Sora falled in the liquid darkness covering the floor.

Sora struggled for some time before realising he was lying on another stained glass, pink this time. The child got up only to face a transparent door. His hand went straight through it.  
« I can't open it... »  
The boy sighted, turned around and saw a chest appearing at the other side of the glass. When he oppened the chest, a crate appeared. Once the crate was destroyed, a barrel revealed itself. Annoyed, Sora destroyed that barrel, which allowed the door to fully come into existence.

The door opened itself before Sora could reach it, letting a white light go through. Did this door lead outside this dark place? When the boy walked through it, he ended up on a platform at the Destiny islands along with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, three friends of his.  
« Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. »  
Sora first talked to Selphie, the only girl in the group.

« What's most important to you? » Selphie asked.  
« Being number one. » He wanted to defeat Riku in his duels, after all.  
« Is being number one such a big deal? »  
Her voice was different than usual, Sora knew it. He then went to see Tidus, who asked him another question.  
« What are you so afraid of ? »  
« Getting old. » At least, that's what the boy thought.  
« Gettin' old? Is that really so scary? »  
Tidus was different too. What did that mean? What was happening? Sora then talked to Wakka. Even he asked a question.  
« What do you want outta life? »  
This one was a bit trickier. He wanted to broaden his horizons, but if his goal was to be number one, he had to get stronger, hadn't he?  
« To be strong. »  
« To be strong, huh? »

Sora really hoped it was the end of the questions, but it wasn't all over. The same voice than before could be heard again.  
« You want to be number one. You're afraid of getting old. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. »  
What did this mean? The boy had no idea of what journey the voice was talking about. But it really...  
« Sounds good. »

Sora heard a laugh.  
« The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. »  
Then, with a flash of light, Sora found himself on a stained glass with a purple-dressed girl on it. She was surrounded by thorns and was holding a rose close to her chest. When the boy walked to the center of the image, he was surrounded by the same creatures than ealier. After defeating those again, a staircase appeared. Sora went up, hoping that it would be over soon.

This glass was representing another girl in a yellow dress. The voice spoke again.  
« The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. »  
Indeed, his shadow was becoming bigger. And physical. This wasn't normal. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sora recoiled in fear.  
« But don't be afraid. »

This was easier said than done, when a dark creature similar to the others but bigger was standing in front of him, probably wanting to kill him!  
« And don't forget... »  
The boy ran away, but stopped when he almost fell to his death. Having no other choice, the kid turned around to fight the monster as the sword materialized in his hands.

Attacking the monster's feet didn't seem to work, therefore Sora aimed for the hands. Of course, it wasn't easy. It was too tall, the only times when he could hit the monster was when he summoned the smaller ones. Sora fought as hard as possible in order to survive, but suddenly his sword disappeared. He then dogged a direct attack, but the move made him fall. Darkness surrounded him as the monster looked at him with his yellow eyes.  
« – But don't be afraid. »

The voice was distant, and statics made it difficult to understand what it was saying. Adding the fact that Sora what absorbed by the darkness, he was really panicking.  
« You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: »  
The boy tried to scream, but he didn't make any noise.  
« You are the one who will open the door. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapters look like mere copies of the Kingdom hearts games, but this should change when my OC is finally introduced.


	3. The raft

Sora woke up laying on the beach. He yawned before noticing Kairi’s face right above his own. Surprised, he sat up immediately while screaming “Woah!”, which caused the girl to laugh.  
“Gimme a break, Kairi...”  
“Sora, you lazy bum! I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here.”  
“No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t... Ow!”

Kairi hit Sora’s head and then asked him “Are you still dreaming?”  
“It wasn’t a dream! Or was it? I don’t know.”  
It would make sense for it to be a dream, but Sora couldn’t help but think it was more than that.  
“What was that place? So bizarre...”  
“Yeah, sure.”

Kairi wasn’t really listening to Sora, she was used to him telling crazy stories when he barely woke up. Sora noticed she was still wearing the necklace she had when she arrived at the island.  
“Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?”  
“I’ve told you before, I don’t remember.”  
“Nothing at all?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You ever want to go back?”

Kairi thought about it for a moment before answering.  
“Well, I’m happy here.”  
“Really...”  
Sora didn’t really understand that. There was almost nothing to do in this place, so visiting another word was something he really wanted to do!

“But you know, I wouldn’t mind going to see it.”  
This was why Kairi was looking for a way out of the Destiny islands too.  
“I’d like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there! I want to see ‘em all!” Sora said while looking at the horizon. Kairi then turned around to face him and asked “So what’re we waiting for?”

“Hey! Aren’t you guys forgetting about me?”  
The duo looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Riku standing there, holding a log.  
“So, I guess I’m the only one working on the raft!” The silver-haired boy shook his head with disapproval, before throwing the log to Sora, who struggled to catch it.

Riku then walked up to Kairi and told her “And you’re just as lazy as he is!”  
“So you noticed.” was her answer. “Okay, we’ll finish it together! I’ll race you!  
“What, are you kidding?” Riku said a little annoyed since he just sat down.  
“Ready? Go!”  
Even though they weren’t prepared for this, the two boys happily started to run, Kairi being right behind them. Sora felt like there was someone else, but he shook the idea off since it was impossible.

“So, are you ready to gather the rest of the supplies?” Kairi said.  
“Yes we are!” the two boys said at the same time.  
“Okay, here’s what we need to find: two more logs, a cloth and a rope.”  
Riku proposed to look for the logs, and Sora choose to search for the cloth because he had seen one on the island not too long ago.

It took them around half an hour to find everything they needed to build the boat, and they spent most of the afternoon building it. As he struggled to tie the rope to the different logs, Sora wondered:  
“So, Kairi’s home is out there somewhere, right?”  
“Could be.” Riku answered. He was putting the mast together using the cloth. “We’ll never know by staying here.”

“But how far could a raft take us?”  
“Who knows? If we have to, we’ll think of something else.”  
Kairi, who was holding all the logs together while Sora tied the rope, decided to step in.  
“So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?”

Riku looked at the sea for a second before saying: “Well, I haven’t really thought about it. It’s just... I’ve always wondered why we’re here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?”

The 3 children dragged the raft to the sea in order to test it.  
“And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?”  
“I don’t know.” Sora said, laying on the now floating raft.  
“Exactly. That’s why we need to go out there and find out.”

“Just sitting here won’t change a thing.” Ironically, Riku chose to sit on the raft while saying this sentence. “It’s the same old stuff. So let’s go.”  
The kids looked at their objective: the horizon.

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?” Kairi asked.  
“Thanks to you.” The three of them dragged the raft to the shore. “If you hadn’t come here, I probably would’ve never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”

As they all walked home, Riku called out Sora’s name before throwing him a star shaped fruit.  
“You wanted one, didn’t you?”  
“A paopu fruit...”  
“If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what.” Riku then waved at Sora: “C’mon, I know you want to try it.”  
“What are you talking...”  
Riku laughed seeing Sora’s reaction, which caused the other boy to throw the fruit and chase Riku.

It seems that Sora’s dreams couldn’t stop from being weird. He was standing on a stained-glass again, except this time, he was the one represented on it, along with his friends’ faces. The small black creatures were back too, but when Sora looked at his hand, he didn’t have a weapon at all.

“Seriously, what are those?” the boy thought with annoyance.  
“Heartless.”  
The girl’s voice was back too, apparently. Great. Sora tried to find a way out of danger, but the only thing he saw was a door on the other side of the platform, which wasn’t an option considering the amount of creatures - Heartless - standing on the way.

When these creatures attacked, the young boy found himself overwhelmed and started to back down. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that there was only a void behind him. As he fell down - seriously, why did that happen in all his dreams lately! - he saw a small globe of light floating in front of him. Then, the globe started to change shape, being more recognizable by the second.  
“K... Kairi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> This is the first time I'm publishing a fanfiction so I don't have an upload schedule yet. Also, could you tell me if you spotted some mistakes in this story?


End file.
